ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Gogeta
Death Gogeta An Overpowered evil Fusion of the warriors Goku and Vegeta. The God of Corruption corrupted Gogeta's mind and he then became evil and ruthless, killing everything in his way. History Goku and Vegeta were fighting Darkness Omega Shenron in hell, but they were overpowered, even in Dragon Saiyan 3. They had no choice but to fuse and so they did. Afte they fused in Gogeta, they easily overpowered the evil Dragon in the Super Saiyan form and wiped him from the existence. His power was so massive, that Hell itself was going to collapse just from Gogeta being there. He turned into his base form and restrained his power even more, but then the God of Corruption invaded his mind and Gogeta became evil and he could never defuse. Personality Death Gogeta is evil and will kill anyone in his way. Appearance He looks just like Gogeta, but he has red hair and a dark red skin. His eyes glow white most of the time. Abilities Insane Strenght '- Dark Gogeta can turn universes to nothing with just a flick of a finger. '''Immortality '- He can become Super Saiyan 5, so he can summon the eternal dragon he fused with. He did this and wished for immortality. 'Never Ending Ki reserves '- Being fused with a Eternal Dragon, his ki gets replenished to the max every Alpha second (see below how big is alpha). This is unaffected by time stopping. If time is frozen, he will still replenish his ki every Alpha second. '''Insane Durability - Dark Gogeta is almost undamagable. His skin is so tough that even the strongest attaks will leave Death Gogeta unharmed. This will show you how Gogeta durable is. You would attack him with an attack that is equal to Googolplex Hypernovas. but he would still be unharmed and he wouldnt feel that attack at all. Then make that Googolplex^Googolplex Hypernovas, or G^G for short. He still would be unharmed Then you attack him with power equal to G^G^G^G^G.....G^G^G (the g's get repeated Googolplex times.) hypernovas. We will call this G2. He is still unharmed. Then make that G2^G2 and he still wouldnt be harmed. Now make that G2^G2^G2.....(Repeated G2 times)..G2^G2 hypernovas ans he still wouldnt be harmed. We call the result G3. We can continue this forever so lets just skip it to G googolplex or GG. Then we make that GG^GG^GG..(Repeated GG times)..GG^GG but still not a scratch on Gogeta. We do this untill we get Googolplex G's to the GG (GGGGGGGGGG............) We call the result Q. Then make that Q^Q and still Gogeta wouldnt be harmed. Then make that Q^Q^Q^Q.....(Repeated Q times)....Q^Q which the result we will call Q2 or Q/\Q. Then we make that Q/\/\Q = Q/\(Q/\Q) = Q/\Q2 or Q to the power of Q2. we will call that Q2.1 Then we make that Q/\/\/\Q which equals Q/\/\Q/\/\Q which is Q^Q^Q^Q^Q.....Q^Q^Q (That stack contains Q2.1 Q's in it. Then we make it Q/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\........(Repeated Q2 times) we will call the result D. Then we make that D2 which is D/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\.....(Repeated D times.) We can continue this forever, so we will go to DD. We then make that DDD...(Repeated D times). We call the result A. Then we mke that AAA....(repeated A times). We call thtat result Alpha. So to even do a little damage to Gogeta, you need an attack with the power of Alpha Hypernovas. Insane Speed - Gogeta can circle around the universe Alpha times in an Alpha second.(1^-alpha). So far only pepole with instanteous speed can land a punch on Gogeta. Forced regeneration - Any injury is regenerated faster than usual. He can force the cells in his body to work under the speed of Alpha lightyears per Alpha second, so any injury can be regenerated almost instantly. Techniques Death ball of unimagainable power '''- Gogeta creates a sphere of energy that can destroy anything unless its durability is higher than Alpha. '''Big Bang Death Kamehameha - This is an upgraded version of the Big bang kamehameha. It is nowhere near the Death ball of unimaginable power, but it still is very deadly and dangerous. Death armour '''- This increases his durability from Alpha to Alpha2 (Alpha^Alpha^Alpha......(repeated Alpha times)) '''Final Death Flash - An upgraded version of Final flash. Can destroy omniverses while suppresed. Kaio-ken - He was Goku once, so he has kaio-ken. He can multiply his power level by Alpha3 (Alpha2^Alpha2^....(Repeated Alpha2 times)) times. That's his limit to this technique. He has a lot more techniques but i'm not going to list them all. Transformations Super Saiyan: Power increase x50 Super Saiayn 2: Power increase X100 Super Saiyan 3: Power increase x400 Super Saiayn 4: Power increase x2,000 Super Saiyan 5: Power increase x3,000,000 Super Saiayn 6: Power increase x6,400,000 Super Saiyan 7 :Power increase x25,000,000 Dragon Saiyan : Power increase x17,700,750 Dragon Saiyan 2 : Power increase x374,460,200 Dragon Saiyan 3 : Power increase x 64,400,000,000 Legendary Super Saiyan: Power growth: 2500 times in a minute. Alpha Super Saiyan.: Power increase xAlpha2 Category:Overpowered Category:Death Category:Fusions Category:Fused Users Category:Super Saiyans Category:Saiayns Category:Characters made by Someome90 Category:Page made by Someone90 Category:Character created by Someone90 Category:Page created by Someone90 Category:Saiyans